Decisiones
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Erick lo había decidido y punto, no había vuelta a tras. Sabía lo que se arriesgaba a perder, pero por otro lado, si ganaba, el premio sería enorme y gratificante. Charles se sonrojó abruptamente mientras sonreía tímidamente. AU.


**Decisiones**

_Resumen:_ Erick lo había decidido y punto, no había vuelta a tras. Sabía lo que se arriesgaba a perder, pero por otro lado, si ganaba, el premio sería enorme y gratificante. Charles se sonrojó abruptamente mientras sonreía tímidamente. AU.

* * *

Erick se alisó por quinta vez consecutiva el chaleco negro de cuello vuelto que se había puesto ese día. Lo cierto es que le hubiese gustado algo más formal, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo para tonterías como el aspecto.

Había tomado una decisión y llegaría hasta el final, costase lo que costase.

Aspiró aire y, ya más calmado, entró en el edificio que había delante de el, sabiendo de sobra que Charles ya se encontraría dentro. Y no se equivocó, de hecho parecía que ya llevaba un largo rato ahí.

Ese día iba vestido con una camisa azul y un chaleco de lana azul marino. Erick sonrió, adoraba como le quedaba el azul a Charles, pues sus hermosos ojos resaltaban más.

-¡Erick!- Exclamó lleno de júbilo al verlo, y dejó que en sus labios se formase una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo al ver a su querido amigo.

-Hola Charles.- Sonrió alegre ante la calurosa bienvenida de su amigo.

-Te estabas retrasando, y me preocupaba que te hubiese podido pasar algo…- Agachó la vista colorado, era una estupidez pensar que a su amigo le hubiese podido pasar algo malo, pero ¿quién sabe?

-Estoy bien, es solo que…- Sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico frente a si, y durante un largo momento todo dejó de fluir.

-¿Erick?- Murmuró lleno de preocupación, mientras posaba una mano en el rostro de su amigo.

Ambos se miraron, el cielo primaveral de Charles estaba lleno de preocupación, y ante esto el de ojos verdes se sintió culpable. Apretó los labios con fuerza para darse ánimos.

-Ven Charles.- Le cogió la mano a su amigo y se lo llevó de ese pasillo.

Recorrieron un par de pasillos más, hasta que salieron a un patio lleno de árboles y flores, el favorito de Charles.

Se pararon al fin y Erick clavó su mirada en la de su amigo, mientras se colocaba en frente suya.

_Vamos…_

La mirada de Charles estaba llena de dudas, y sin una explicación, cosa que odiaba. Nunca le había gustado no lograr entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_Venga…_

Erick lo había decidido y punto, no había vuelta a tras. Sabía lo que se arriesgaba a perder, pero por otro lado, si ganaba, el premio sería enorme y gratificante.

Y antes de que su amigo pudiese preguntar o ha hacer cualquier otra cosa habló él primero.

-Charles Francis Xavier.- Dijo con fuerza, a pesar de que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Le agarró las manos al aludido y prosiguió.- Te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo.

Erick miró al suelo abochornado. Charles se sonrojó abruptamente mientras sonreía tímidamente

Ya está se acabó, lo había dicho, solo faltaba su respuesta. Tragó saliva, debía ser fuerte.

-Erick…- El aludido alzó la vista de inmediato. Charles le miraba sonrojado, con los ojos brillantes y una inmensa y tierna sonrisa.- Yo también te amo y quiero casarme contigo.

Erick sonrió con ternura, mientras sentía el ardor de sus mejillas, a la par que su futuro esposo le sostenía la mano con ternura.

-Pero no he traído ningún anillo...- Se lamento el más alto con pesar.

El de menor estatura se paró a pensar en que podían hacer hasta que consiguiesen los anillos. Y con satisfacción una idea llegó a él.

-¿Podríamos besarnos?- susurró con suavidad, ahora un poco abochornado de la idea.

-Me parce bien…- Murmuró con un sonrojo también en las mejillas.

-Bien…- Repitió con timidez.

Y, para sellar el futuro compromiso, se besaron. Fue un roce, tierno y lleno del más puro amor. Sus labios se posaron el uno sobre el otro con dejes de inocencia, sin llegar a nada más que la suavidad de aquel toque.

Era mágico.

Sus estómagos llenos de mariposas revoltosas que estallaron de improviso, cuando las cosquillas eran inaguantables ya, y se volvieron suave algodón de azúcar que les endulzó la barriga y les llenó de caricias.

Sus mejillas al rojo vivo, sus respiraciones aceleradas hasta tal punto que debería ser ilegal, y sus corazones latiendo a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Y los fuegos artificiales estallando de improviso en sus mentes.

Se separaron con cuidado, mirándose a los ojos con ternura, intentando relajar sus respiraciones. Sus bocas tenían sabor a miel y cosas bonitas.

La sirena sonó de improviso, sacándolos de su ensoñación, ya era hora de entrar a clase, porque sino las profesora les reñiría.

Se apretaron las manos y entraron corriendo, cruzando los pasillos veloces hasta llegar a su clase de cinco años. Se pararon frente a la puerta y se dedicaron una última mirada de dulzura antes de entrar el la clase, donde, efectivamente, ya estaba la profesora.

Pero, les riñese o no, la felicidad que sentían eran tan grande que daba igual lo que la profesora dijese. Al fin y al cabo estaban prometidos, y por eso siempre estarían juntos.

Incluso años después, ya casados y felices, recordaban aquel día entre risas y caricias, señalando los momentos más graciosos o los más dulces, incluso, a veces, los más bochornosos o atrevidos.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, aquella había sido la mejor decisión de todas sus vidas, la que los había llevado a la felicidad que sentían ahora siendo marido y marido.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
